Help:FAQ
You will find here answers to Frequently Asked Questions or FAQ. We strongly recommend you read this before asking a question in comments or on the forum. General How to get better at this game? Patience and observation. Read how people are building their teams and see how you can improve yours. Feel free to ask questions on the Wikia forums or chat. There are plenty of experienced players on hand to help you out. How do I log-out of the game? At this time we are not sure if there is a way to log in and out of the game. On the Droid OS - go to the main screen and hit the phone's "back" button (lower right corner of phone). Alternatively, you can always close any app by pushing the button on the lower lefty that looks like a windows symbol. It will bring up all running apps and you can either select an individual item and just slide it to the right to close, or hit the button to close them all (not recommended). How long are Commanders/Items stored in my Inbox? They are stored for 7 days. Where did my duplicate commander go? If you obtain a duplicate commander they are automatically ascended and will not be found in your roster or inbox. The only time you will get a duplicate is if that commander is already max ascension. Commanders How to get new commanders? You can get new commanders by using pacts, evolving commanders, or by capturing and recruiting them from the story and event levels. What are the different rarities? There are 6 different rarities: One Star, Two Star, Three Star, Four Star, Five Star and Six Star. Usually, the rarer a commander is, the stronger it is. How much is this commander worth? Currently commanders are only worth the amount of gold that they can be dismissed for. What are the stats for commanders and what do they do? There are currently 4 stats, from which commanders derive their power, HP (health points), ATK (attack), WIS (wisdom), and DEF (defense). HP: the amount of health your commander has. ATK: affects the amount of damage your commander will do with regular attacks and skills which base their damage off of ATK, disregarding the defense or affinities of the enemy. WIS: affects the amount of damage and effectiveness of wisdom based skills. Wisdom also provides defense for your commander versus these same types of skills which derive their power from WIS, instead of ATK. You can tell whether a skill derives its power from WIS or ATK based on the icon in front of the skill name, which will be either a scholarly cap for WIS, or a sword for ATK. DEF: affects the amount of damage absorbed by regular enemy attacks, and skills which derive their power from ATK. How can I get this information on a commander? Simply search for that commanders's page on the Wiki: all the information that we have so far should be here. Skills What are skills? Skills are special abilities that every commander has which allows them to perform a special move during battle. What are the different types of skills? Currently there are only two types of skills, attack based skills and wisdom based skills. These skills can damage foes in various ways, a few of which can also heal your team or buff your teams stats. You can figure out what type of skill your commander has by the icon in front of the skill name which will be either a sword (for an attack stat based skill) or a scholarly cap (for a wisdom stat based skill). How do I use my commander's skill? Once your commander's skill is available to use, all you have to do is swipe their icon up instead of tapping it, to put it into battle. How do I know if my commander's skill is ready? Once your commander's icon begins to glow, you know that their skill is ready to use. Likewise if they are glowing when put into battle you know that you have chosen to use their skill. How long does it take for my commander's skill to be available? Availability of skills varies from skill type and commander. The number in the lower left hand corner of the commanders icon during battle indicates how many turns is required for their skill to be available. When the counter hits 0 they will begin to glow and their skill will be ready. Gear What is Gear? Gear is one of two equipment types you can assign to your Commanders. A Commander may only equip one gear at a time. How do I get gear? Gear is acquired as a reward from events or included in promotional Pacts purchased in game. What does gear do? Each unique gear offers a bonus to the Commander equiping it. Bonuses increase Commanders base stats (HP, ATK, WIS and/or DEF). Souls What are souls? Souls are one of two equipment types you can assign to your Commanders. A Commander may only equip one Soul per inventory slot at a time. What do souls do? Each unique soul offers a bonus to the Commander equiping it. Bonuses increase each base stat (HP, ATK, WIS and/or DEF). How do I get souls? Souls are obtained when a Commander is evolved (see Evolution below) or absolved (see Absolving below). Are all souls the same? A soul's stat bonuses are a percentage of the source Commander stats, the stronger the better. Ascension What is ascension? Ascension happens when you obtain duplicates of the same commander. This done automatically unless you already have that commander at max ascension. Ascension is also a prerequisite to evolution. What happens when I ascend my commander? When you ascend your commander their max level is increased by 2. What is the point of ascending commanders? Ascending commanders is necessary to evolve commanders as well as to get the max stats from your commanders. Evolution What is evolution? Evolution is the process of increasing the rarity of your commander and in turn making them stronger. How do I evolve a commander? In order to evolve a commander, two prerequisites must be met. After that evolution is a click away. *Max level *Max Ascension What happens when I evolve my commander? Several things happen when you evolve your commander. *They are increased to their next rarity form. *Their level reset to 1 and their ascension reset to 0. *You obtain the Soul of the commander you just evolved. Absolving When a commader is at its full star level and accension levels , and has maxed out its levels, you can absolve the commander to get its soul. The accession and levels of the commander return to zero and can be increaseed again. The Star Level stays the same. Masteries What are masteries? Masteries are another form of customization in Blood Brothers 2. What do masteries do? Masteries are useful for several reasons. *Increase the stats of your commanders. *Increase the capture rate of commanders. *Increase your total energy and battle points. *Earn gold. *Unlock and power up tactics used in battle. How do I unlock masteries? Masteries are initially unlocked after the completion of Chapter 1. Additional masteries are unlocked by progressing through the Story mode and the Arena. How do I learn masteries? Once a mastery category has been unlocked, you learn the masteries inside by assigning a commander to them. Only 1 mastery per category can be learned at a time. The time taken to learn a mastery depends on the mastery itself and the rarity of the commander you assign to it. Arena What is the Arena? The arena is where PvP matches are held against either a live player in real time or against an AI brigade. How do I use the arena? To use the arena you must first complete Chapter 1 of the story. Once in the arena, you set up your squad and use your battle points to begin a PvP battle. What are battle points? Battle points are used to engage in PvP battles. One BP is used per battle. When your BP runs out you can either refill them using Blood Sigils (highly unrecommended) or you can wait for them to regenerate (recommended). What are leagues? The arena is set up into leauges. *Bronze league *Silver league *Gold league *Blood league Each league consists of 5 levels. You obtain a reward of gold or blood sigils for moving to the next level or the next league. What are league points? League points a earned for each victory in the arena. Reaching a certain amount of league points will increase your league level and then move you to the next league. Resources There are two resources used in the game at this time. Gold Gold can be earned by clearing levels in story, daily log in, or as rewards in the arena. Gold is used to train (level up) your commanders without having to take them through levels to collect Exp. Blood Sigils Blood Sigils hold several uses and can be earned by clearing chapters, daily log in, or as rewards in the arena. *Opening pacts for new commanders. *Instantly refilling your energy. *Instantly refilling your BP. Wikia Help